Travelling
by kastiyana
Summary: Un aclamado y despiadado crítico de cine y un joven director obsesionado con cerrarle la boca con una obra maestra. AU- UsUk - spamano. Relato en tono de literatura experimental


_**Resumen:**_ Un aclamado y despiadado crítico de cine y un joven director obsesionado con cerrarle la boca con una obra maestra. AU- UsUk - spamano. Relato en tono de literatura experimental

**Advertencia: **Así como lo vieron. Topea Alfred, pero es necesario. Terminología cinematográfica básica, igual hay cosas que explico en las notas a pie de página. Explicación breve de películas inventadas por mí (jo). Uso de Nyo!España . Narración experimental, de hecho lo escribí como si fuera un proyecto literario y no como si fuese un fanfic, así que están advertidas. Mucha presencia de Francis como amigo de Arthur, llamado François acá, al ratos parecerá FRUK, pero juro que no ¿Final abierto?

Lo había publicado antes pero le faltaban las líneas separatorias de los apartados. Espero me disculpen, esta es la versión legal

* * *

**Travelling **(1)

* * *

_Dagger - O mejor dicho otra tonta película de acción americana_

_No sé ni por donde empezar. La primera vez que vimos un film de Alfred Jones creo que leí a algunos colegas de otros periódicos diciendo que este chico sería el próximo Tarantino, el próximo Aranovski. Ya saben de sobra lo que pienso de comparar a un director incipiente con otros que ya tienen bien puesto su nombre en la historia del cine. Sería como haber comparado a Guillermo del Toro con Hitchcock por ejemplo. Hubiera sido castrante ¿O no? _

_Su primer film, sin embargo, si parecía prometer el nacimiento de un genio del pulp fiction. Había un suspense bien construido, los diálogos precisos. Me da la impresión que los primeros intentos de los recién egresados de la escuela de cine son siempre los mejores porque a falta de presupuesto para efectos especiales, deben explotar al máximo los pocos recursos que tienen. Al ver su cuarta entrega "Dagger" me ha confirmado mis creencias._

Arthur Kirkland dio las últimas dos caladas al cigarrillo antes de volver a poner las manos sobre el teclado de la computadora. Sonrió de soslayo. Siempre le pareció fascinante cómo los que habían estudiado teoría y crítica tenían la habilidad, en unas pocas horas, de escribir un texto que derrumbara el trabajo que un cineasta construía en meses. No tenía nada especial en contra del chico. Apenas había hablado con él una vez en el festival de Sundance (2), justamente cuando había presentado su primer film, con el que había egresado de la Academia de cine de Nueva York, "The Scaffold". Esa había sido una comedia negra en todo su esplendor: irónica, violenta, simple. Música ochentera, diálogos escasos, mucho montaje alternado y de choque, (3) mucho travelling en picado. La historia de un estudiante ejemplar que sin querer terminaba compartiendo pensión con un vendedor de drogas y se veía envuelto en el centro de un acto criminal. La actuación del canadiense y el italiano incluso habían sido convincentes, pese a que usar italianos como mafiosos parecía una carta demasiado usada. Pero el chico había sabido manejar el cliché y Arthur se lo dijo, con esas palabras "Tu película estuvo tan cerca de caer en el cliché que funcionó... ten cuidado con eso y buena suerte en lo que sigas haciendo, chico"

Y ese había sido un gesto muy amable de su parte. Porque a él no le gustaba alimentar el ego de los directores, pero en Sundance todos los creadores eran "cachorros"; en ese caso una palabra de aliento de parte de un crítico conocido como él no les venía mal.

Pero con este chico se había precipitado. Tal vez debió agregar como consejo: "Nunca te alíes con una productora porque te van a sacar el alma". No se lo dijo, porque daba por sentado que cualquier cineasta, por muy "cachorro" que fuera, tenía eso totalmente claro. _Pobre chico_. Pensó Arthur aplastando la colilla contra el cenicero.

_Este film es la muestra de lo que le pueden hacer las grandes productoras a un director con ideas frescas y prometedoras. El protagonista es Dan Bright, un policía destituido de su cargo por haber cometido demasiados errores y que busca hacer justicia por sus propios medios. Hasta acá todo novedoso, como podemos ver. Para poder lograr su cometido se infiltra en una mafia rusa que trafica armas y nuevamente un motivo novedoso: donde el perfecto americano es el bueno y los rusos de narices torcidas son los criminales amorales (Bravo, señor Jones, su creatividad me abruma). Finalmente, en un desplante digno de llanero solitario, el protagonista logra sabotear la misión de los malos; con una Dagga - y acá se justifica el nombre de la película - mata al lider de la banda porque "si es con armas de fuego es negocio y cuando es personal, debe ser cuerpo a cuerpo". Finalmente, logra ser restituido con honores en su puesto de héroe._

_A ver. Por donde empiezo._

_En esta película solo faltaron los nazis y hubiera podido ser considerada una parodia: diálogos incoherentes, música de moda y que no aporta a construir significado; rostros conocidos sin una buena actuación, efectos computacionales, persecuciones espectaculares y sangre en cantidades inverosímiles: todo en una orquesta que acompaña una trama pobre..._

* * *

Alfred Jones lanzó el periódico arrugado lo más lejos posible _¡Pero__ quién diablos se creía que era ese Arthur Kirkland!_ Kiku, su compañero y productor, le había dicho que no leyera sus columnas, que era destructivas, que muchos directores terminaban dándole gusto y se tomaban en serio sus críticas. Alfred le había dicho que él no sería así porque él sabía que lo que hacía era bueno, porque él era el héroe, el próximo Tarantino. Lovino, el actor que había protagonizado sus primeras tres películas, le había dicho que tendría que nacer de nuevo y con sangre italiana en sus venas, para poder ser un genio como Tarantino o Coppola. Pero Alfred no les hacía caso. No le hacía caso a nadie nunca.

Él tuvo que unirse a una productora grande, dejar que manipularan sus decisiones, hacer una película de presupuesto millonario, descartar a Lovino por un actor de moda malísimo, y luego leer la crítica publicada en el New York Times.

Casi podía imaginar el rostro de ese inglés sobándose las manos con maldad mientras escribía esos bombardeos. Podía porque lo había conocido en Sundance hacía unos cinco años y luego habían coincidido en algunas premiaciones. Lo había visto desde lejos sentarse con otros directores: el mismo Tarantino y el aclamado François Bonnefoy, que solo era capaz de dirigir dramas románticos que terminaban horriblemente. Incluso para él, este inglés tenía comentarios amables del tipo "_Ya saben que detesto las películas románticas, pero el patetismo que maneja Bonnefoy en ese acto de necrofilia en que Cédric besa apasionadamente el __cadáver__ de Adrien, le dio un detalle de romanticismo macabro. Muy bien jugado, en especial por la música __escogida_".

Alfred gustaba de pensar que esas críticas favorables se debían a que de seguro eran amigos. Tal vez algo más. Se rumoreaba que Bonnefoy se involucraba sentimentalmente con casi todos los protagonistas de sus películas. No le extrañaría que obtuviera la buena crítica del "Azote del New York Times" - como conocían a Kirkland en el círculo - a base de sus malas artes francesas.

Él también conseguiría una buena crítica de parte de ese perro inglés. Pero lo haría por el conducto regular. Haciendo una buena película. Una mejor que "The Scaffold". Pero no sabía cómo.

Lo más frustrante era que "Dagger" pese a su mala crítica, era mucho más popular que su primer film. Los multicines se llenaban de jóvenes y escolares; se mantuvo en cartelera por meses. Aunque probablemente eso tenía que ver con que era protagonizada por Natasha Arlovskaya, la super modelo y el galán de moda Taylor Lautner.

Se conformó con su popularidad por meses. Pero entonces Bonnefoy, luego de casi tres años de no pronunciarse, había lanzado "L'artiste" (4) y la crítica se había rendido. El mundo, la Academia. Hasta Arthur Kirkland se había rendido publicando "_Gracias una vez más, François Bonnefoy, por recordarnos dónde está la __esencia__ del cine_"

Y eso fue todo. Porque Alfred Jones con apenas veintiseis años había conseguido una fortuna lo suficientemente grande como para financiarse un proyecto independiente. E iba a cerrarle la boca a todo el mundo. En especial a Arthur Kirkland.

* * *

-He leído tu crítica _ma chérie_; ¿Eso significa que me amas y reconoces tu deseo fervoroso por mí?

-¡Qué! Rana de mierda... para nada; sólo reconozco que tenías razón, que estabas trabajando en una obra maestra en los últimos tres años, vale, te felicito, te pago tu apuesta cuando quieras...

-¡Oh! ¡Tus palabras me conmueven! ¿Vienes a Paris a cenar conmigo entonces?

-Sí… A CENAR, ¿entiendes? No quiero cosas raras, no soy uno de tus actorcillos a los que puedes engatusar.

-Ah..._ je suis dévasté, petite_... jamás hubiera intentado abusar de la buena fe de tan respetable crítico.

-...

-Bien... lo habría intentado, pero qué sepas algo, no siempre me salgo con la mía, _monsieur _Dujardin (5) no tuvo interés en mis encantos...

-Por supuesto que no, se ve por todos sus ángulos que es un caballero.

-Veo que también lo has mirado bastante...

- ¡Hasta el verano, frog!

-Hasta entonces, _un petit bisou pour toi_, le daré tus deseosos saludos a Jean de mi parte... _Allo? Arthur?_ ¿Sigues ahí?...

* * *

-No, bastardo, te dije que si te vendías no volvía a trabajar contigo en lo que me queda de vida, y te has vendido, así que fuera de mi puta casa.

-¡Pero Lovino!

-Fratello, creo que deberías escucharlo, he leído que...

-¡Renuncié! ¿Entiendes? Renuncié al estudio, ahora soy... somos solo Kiku y yo... espero que también tú vuelvas...

-...

-Ya sabes que no puedo hacer una buena película sin mi galán italiano

_Feliciano me está mirando; me sonríe, creo que dije las palabras correctas. Lovino sigue con cara de querer echarme a patadas. Comienza a sonreír. Este tano nada más funciona cuando le alimentan su lastimado ego._

-¿Dónde voy a encontrar otro actor tan bueno como tú? ¿Cómo voy a volver a mis raíces si tú no estás de protagonista?...

-¡Ya entendí! ¡Gringo de mierda, deja de lamerme el culo!

-Además hemos contratado a la señorita Fernandez Carriedo... Antonia Fernandez ¿La ubica?

_Kiku es un demonio. Todos sabemos que Lovino casi se corre en su butaca cuando la vio actuando en Nine (6). Su cara ahora no tiene precio._

-¿Me estás diciendo que si accedo a actuar en tu mugrosa película podré trabajar con...? ¿Me estás jodiendo?

_Y así conseguí que Lovino volviera a trabajar conmigo._

* * *

**Alfred Jones renuncia a Estudios Universal**

François deja el periódico con el titular abierto justo en el escritorio mientras Arthur escribe incesantemente en su laptop sobre el nuevo film de Lorinaitis "_nuevamente este director nos da un baño de su monótono realismo histórico, colores sombríos y..._" El inglés deja de escribir y toma interesado lo que ha dejado el director francés sobre la mesa.

Había decidido quedarse una temporada en Europa y escribir las columnas semanales desde ahí. Podía ir al cine y estar al tanto de las noticias en cualquier parte. De última si había diferencia entre la fecha de estreno en Estados Unidos y Europa sabía que el director o la productora le mandarían una copia para que él la viese. Aparentemente uno de los test de oro de una película era pasar por el filo de la pluma de Kirkland.

-Qué te parece _cherie_... ¿leíste la noticia?

-Pues se ha de haber dado cuenta de que no sirve para esto y se retira antes de hacer un daño mayor.

-Oh, non, non. Lee bien.

-Mmm... así que tiene planes en solitario... Kiku Honda, Lovino Vargas... ¿Antonia Fernández? ¿Cómo se la habrá conseguido? Pensé que esa chica solo hacía proyectos independientes con Almodóvar o contigo.

-Pues ya ves que no y sabes que para convencerla hay que tener un buen guión o mucho dinero.

-Me imagino que el mocoso ha de tener dinero

-¿Tanto dinero? ¿Sabes cuando cobra cuando no se trata de algo que ella considere una obra de arte?

-...

-Un riñón, un hígado, los ojos, pulmones...

-Ya, ya, me quedó claro... Bueno el ojo le estará fallando, dudo mucho que el mocoso tenga un buen guión para mostrar al mundo.

-No seas escéptico, _mon amour_... puede que nos sorprenda.

-Lo dudo mucho , frog.

El sonido de los dedos del inglés golpeando el teclado inundó la habitación por varios minutos en que Bonnefoy solo se dedicó a vaciar su copa de vino. De pronto se sentó en las piernas de su amigo, en un arranque atrevido y que bien le pudo haber valido un golpe. Tenía un brillo siniestro en sus ojos. Y Arthur, que antes pensó en golpearlo hasta volverlo normal, le tuvo miedo.

-Vamos a España, están grabando en Valladolid... vamos, no pongas esa cara de ogro, piénsalo, estamos de vacaciones.

-Yo no estoy de vacaciones, eres tú el que no ha trabajado un puto día de su vida.

-...

-...

- Me ofendes terriblemente, _vous... connard_...

-No me insultes en francés, que no te entiendo.

-Como sea, podríamos saber de primera fuente qué están haciendo, yo veo a _ma belle Antoinette_, aprovecho de conocer en persona a Lovino Vargas; dicen que tiene un cuerpo esculpido a mano... ¡Oye, no me pegues! ¡No me botes! ¡Eres un bruto!

-_Bloody frog_, no te quiero masturbándote acá, menos si estabas sentado encima mío, debí matarte a palos la misma noche que te metiste a mi cama.

-Pero no lo hiciste, porque me admiras mucho.

-...

-¿Ves cómo tengo razón? La cosa es que vamos, y miramos qué pasa, sé que tienes curiosidad, además el chico este... Jones, está cómo decirlo... _trés bien_... ¡No me pegues!

-Ya basta ¿Hay alguien a quien no le hayas echado ojo?

-Al japonés, no es mi tipo, puede que sea frígido... aunque ¿Quién sabe?, yo puedo despertarle la pasión a cualquiera.

-Púdrete, François, de verdad... espero te pudras en tus enfermedades venéreas.

-Eso significa que vamos a España ¿Verdad?

-...

_-J__e t'adore!_, haré tus maletas.

* * *

-¡Qué contenta estoy de veros! El guión me pareció fascinante de verdad... No me habría esperado algo así de ti.

-Es que quise hacer un cambio en mis tramas habituales, por eso quise grabar acá y contigo.

-Ya veo, es un gran cambio de verdad y ¿Por qué ha escogido Torreolabatón como locación?

-No lo sé muy bien, hahahaha , la verdad me pareció un pueblito simpático, desolado... perfecto ¿No te parece Kiku?

-Hai.

-Además, le viene bien al concepto de la película.

-Sí, bueno... no me esperaba un tema así de ti, tus otras películas eran tan...

-Ya...

-Pero esto, un thriller sicológico, la ambigüedad que hay entre todo, me recuerda mucho a una novela mexicana.

-Sí, algo de "Pedro Páramo" hay, aunque más que el pueblo de los muertos el tema acá es el pueblo olvidado y el olvido como causante de la desgracia de los personajes... Bueno ustedes son claves acá, necesito que me den lo mejor de sus emociones... Tú, Francisca, y Franco despiertan un día en la casa abandonada sin recordar quienes son ni de dónde vienen... solo saben que están en habitaciones contiguas... en este pueblo no hay nadie, deben buscar en todos los rincones algún indicio que les diga quienes son y de donde vienen... al mismo tiempo los lazos entre ustedes se van estrechando y deben dar al espectador señales de que la relación entre ustedes es más cercana de la que parece.

-Tenemos que acostarnos ¿no?

-Claro.

-Pero él y yo aún no sabemos que somos hermanos...

-No.

-Eso es muy perverso...

-Y sí, eso es lo perverso del olvido acá.

-Y al final, no me queda claro cómo nos enteramos de que estamos muertos...

-Es que eso no lo detallé porque aún estamos pensándolo.

-Pero deberíamos tenerlo claro antes de tres semanas.

-Ya... ¿Entonces el sexo que tenemos es como fantasmas?

-Se podría decir que sí, pero es incesto igual, porque se han amado de ese modo desde mucho antes y por eso las existencias de ambos, aunque no son corpóreas, están atadas a las calles y ruinas de este pueblo...

-Es muy bonito, de verdad, estoy muy contenta de trabajar contigo en esto.

-Great! Yo también... ¿Has hablado ya con Lovino sobre esto? Tenía mucho interés en conocerte.

-¡Cállate, bastardo!

-Uy, estas muy rojo... seguro es el sol, debes ponerte crema y un sombrero, sino te harás daño.

-G...gracias.

-Oye ¿Te parece si luego vamos a mi cuarto y ensayamos las primeras escenas? Me gusta ver cuál es la dinámica de los actores con los que trabajo antes de empezar a grabar.

-Sí… de acuerdo... _Mierda, tengo que dejar de __imaginármela__ cantando con esas ligas y esa voz tan jodidamente sexy... ¿Cómo terminaba la canción? decía Ciao... ciao..._

-Nos vemos más rato entonces, tengo que ir a hacerme las pruebas de vestuario ahora; Ciao!

* * *

-¡Este país es una mierda!

-Oh, vamos, querido... dices eso porque te has puesto como un camarón cocido nada más bajarte del avión, es un día precioso... pero deberías ponerte algo de protector solar, _ciel__._

_-_Sigo sin entender qué hacemos acá...

-¡Vinimos a chismorrear! Vamos no seas aguafiestas, tu también tienes curiosidad... no me digas que ese director no te causa...

-...

-Ya sabes.

-No soy como tú, calenturiento, y si no me encuentras un hotel ahora, te mataré frog, cortaré tus ancas de rana y se las daré de comer a los perros.

-_Oui, oui_, en seguida te consigo un hotel, déjame llamar a mi querida, primero.

-...

-_Allo, Antoinette ma cherie... oui... comment ça va?... __moi? magnifique_... Vine a verte... sí , _ciel_... en Valladolid ¿En qué hotel te hospedas?... ¿De verdad?... ¿Y eso está muy lejos?... Non, non, es que me gustaría verte... Bien, te veo a la noche entonces...

-¿Y?

-No me lo vas a creer... no están acá, están en un pueblito a una hora, pero tomamos un bus y llegamos.

-No me parece...

-Vamos, no seas gallina, ya vinimos hasta aquí.

-Gracias a tu insistencia debo decir.

-¡Pero si te aburrías como un monje copista en mi casa allá en París! Un crimen debo decirlo... quien se aburre en París no tiene alma, se aburriría en cualquier parte...

-Me aburría de tu presencia, frog.

-No te oigo, ¡A mis oídos no entran palabras rudas! ¡Vamos, _petite_!

-¿Y a dónde mierda vamos ahora?

-¡A Torreolabatón!

* * *

Fueron al menos veinte segundos de absoluto silencio los que transcurrieron mientras Alfred Jones miraba con estupefacción absoluta a su torturador. Justo en frente de él, con esa expresión cínica, hasta asqueada, en el hostal donde ellos se hospedaban. Ambos parecían querer estar en cualquier lugar, menos cerca uno del otro. Entonces Bonnefoy exclamó una melosidad para saludar a su amiga , la actriz española.

Ahora era turno de Lovino Vargas de poner la cara más cabreada del mundo. La camarita de bolsillo de Honda no se perdía un gesto de la expresión furibunda del italiano. Todo podía ser material útil para la postproducción.

Así fue como el francés y la hispana, en nombre de su cercana amistad, arrastraron a todo el resto del equipo de producción a comer a un pequeño restaurante de la villa. Arthur esperaba sinceramente que un hoyo se abriera en este infierno soleado y se los tragara a todos vivos de una vez.

Las cosas hubieran transcurrido con relativa normalidad hasta que tocaron el tópico que los unía a todos y que generaba más conflicto entre los dos angloparlantes: El cine.

* * *

-¿Y tú qué tanto sabes qué te da el derecho a opinar?

-Estudié teoría y crítica cinematográfica en La Fémis en París y tengo un post grado en la Universidad de Columbia.

-Ya... pero nunca has hecho una película.

-¡No seas insolente!

-Pero es que ustedes los críticos son enfermantes, siempre haciendo leña del árbol caído... es muy fácil decir que algo no está bien cuando no has pasado por la presión de hacerlo.

-Pues a mí me ha servido mucho la crítica destructiva de Arthur, _ma cher__._

-Cállate , lo haces sonar como si yo te quisiera hacer un favor

-Entonces no entiendo por qué lo haces, parece que odiaras a los cineastas.

-Eso no es cierto... lo que pasa es que mi trabajo no es apreciado por directores mediocres porque les apuntamos sus debilidades; todos los artistas son unos ególatras y odian que les digan que no son perfectos... al final sin nosotros, el cine se vería en la más absoluta decadencia y ustedes no tendrían quién los guiara para volverse mejores. Considera que le hago un favor al cine y de paso a ustedes...

-Hey miren llegó la comida ¡Qué aproveche!

-Tonia, _ma belle_, no comas tan rápido.

-¿Cuántos años tienes de todos modos? ¿Cuarenta?

-Mjjt... oh lo siento, es que... hon hon hon.

-¡No te rías rana inmunda! Mira nada más escupido todo el vino... ¡No te rías! ¡Tú eres mayor que yo!

-Oh, claro, pero nunca lo hubiesen adivinado ¿verdad? No,_ mon metite Alfred_, este pilluelo es solo ocho años mayor que tú... no me explico cómo se ha vuelto un crítico tan influyente si es apenas un crío.

-Y yo no me explico cómo has hecho una película merecedora de un Oscar, en serio... si eres tan imbécil.

-Ya, ya... chicos, que se enfría la pizza y me malogran la digestión.

-¿La escucharon? ¡A callar todos, pedazos de mierda!

-Vargas san...

* * *

Alfred entraba en desesperación y Kiku lo sabía. La cátedra que le había dado Arthur Kirkland anoche sobre el deber de un cineasta, eso de traer esplendor al séptimo arte, lo había dejado con una inseguridad tremenda. Quería cerrarle la boca. Nececisitaba hacerlo. Más aún con la presencia constante del gran François Bonnefoy en el pueblo. Durante su rodaje... ¡SU rodaje! Era como si estuviese empeñado en hacerle sombra donde quiera que fuera.

Y tal vez por esa presión es que estaba tomando decisiones extremas para conseguir la perfección de su obra y Kiku, siendo el obsesivo que era, no cuestionaba sus métodos. Escogieron como locación una casa a medio derrumbar. Por supuesto los actores pensaron que era un decorado y los dos a cargo, no quisieron llevar a nadie más del equipo de filmación para evitarse problemas. Kiku entró apenas pisando detrás de Lovino y Antonia. Alfred les dio la instrucción de entrar, subir al segundo piso y salir corriendo luego de abrir una de las puertas que estaba trancada

_-Alfred... si Lovino desatranca ese portón puede que se venga abajo todo..._

_-Bueno, Kiku, queremos realismo, hay que correr el riesgo._

Lovino pegó tres patadas al portón sellado y efectivamente, tal como predijo el nipón, el piso comenzó a ceder. Sin dejar de filmar en ningún momento, Kiku salió lo más rápido que pudo tras los actores que corrían por sus vidas. Antonia muerta de miedo estrujaba la mano de su compañero mientras los peldaños se venían abajo.

Afuera de la casa y ya resguardados vieron como el techo del caserón se hundía. Kiku grababa en contrapicado, con la fascinación pintada en el rostro; la misma expresión que tenía Alfred y entonces, enfocó a la española que lloraba aferrada al pecho de su coprotagonista. Lovino acariciaba su espalda intentando tranquilizarla y diciéndole que estaba a salvo. Intercalando palabras en español e italiano.

-¡Corten! ¡Ha sido brillante!

Kiku tomó la cámara y salió a resguardarse previendo lo que se venía. Solo unos segundos tardaron ambos actores en darse cuenta a qué había venido esa escena. La furia del Italiano se extendió por su rostro en un rictus espantoso y Antonia no alcanzó a agarrarlo del brazo antes de que se abalanzara sobre el norteamericano.

-¡Qué! ¿Nos has puesto en peligro a propósito solo para obtener una puta escena? ¿Me estás jodiendo?

-¡Lovino, basta! ¡Basta no le pegues! ¡No quiero más violencia por favor!

-Tienes mucho corazón, Anto...

-Me das asco, bastardo, eres una mierda...

Kiku entonces cortó la toma, y revisó la grabación con la furia del Lovino. Esta escena podría valer oro con una buena edición posterior. Alfred desde el suelo, con su labio sangrante le hizo un gesto afirmativo con el pulgar arriba.

Tal vez sí. Los dos eran una mierda después de todo.

* * *

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Alfred!

-¡Wow! ¡Hamburguesas! ¿Cómo supieron?... ¡Kiku, les dijiste! Gracias de verdad... pasen, pasen...

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Al! Ya no estamos enojados contigo... ¿Cierto Lovi? ¡Vamos Lovi! ¡Dile!

-No, no, ya no, bastardo... pero si lo vuelves a hacer...

-Don't worry, bro...

-No soy tu bro.

_-Bon anniversaire, petite Alfred._

-Gracias, Fran... Hola Arthur.

-Happy birthday... kid.

-Vamos, pasen, pasen... hay espacio suficiente en este cuarto, solo tengan cuidado con los equipos... Kiku ayúdame a correr las cosas... No, Fran, no es necesario

-Por favor, permíteme, Arthur saca las bebidas por mientras.

-Yo, le ayudo...

-Gracias, Kiku...

-¿Qué le ha parecido la producción de nuestra película hasta ahora?

-Bueno, no sé de que trata aún, Alfred sigue muy misterioso al respecto.

-Es que está muy orgulloso de este proyecto.

-Es muy pronto para sentirse orgulloso ¿No te parece?

-Vamos, Arthur, _enfant terrible_, deja tu humor ácido para otro día.

-Déjalo, no sería él si deja de lado su humor de limón agrio.

-Eso lo dices porque no has podido complacer mi gusto hasta ahora.

-Eso es porque a ti no hay nada capaz de gustarte...

-¡Ya chicos! ¡Dejen eso de lado! Tomen todos sus copas, salud por este proyecto, por los presentes acá y por Alfred, el festejado.

-¡Salud!

-Venga coman de las tapas, que nos demoramos mucho con Fran en prepararlas.

-¡Qué buenas están Anto! Mini hamburguesas, qué genial.

* * *

La velada transcurrió con relativa normalidad hasta que nuevamente se tocó el tema prohibido. Bastó con que Antonia preguntara cuál era la película favorita de cada uno para que se desatara una guerra entre el inglés y el norteamericano. Arthur parece tener una infinidad de criterios para juzgar un film y Alfred considera que es un nazi incapaz de entregarse al goce estético. Discuten mucho, hasta el punto de indignarse. Se miran a los ojos con una mezcla de todas las emociones posibles. La tensión puede cortarse con cuchillo. François mira los contendores y se ríe, le dice algo en el oido a su amiga; ella también se ríe. Lovino no sabe de lo que hablan. Si lo supiera no se sentiría amenazado.

Unas horas después, François ha bebido demasiado whisky y la poca costumbre a los destilados, más la falta de comida, han hecho que todo le caiga fatal; luego de hablar unas incoherencias cae dormido. Kiku se retira temprano porque debe arreglar unas cosas para el rodaje de la escena clave que es la de consumación entre los protagonistas.

Antonia y Lovino se ofrecen _amablemente_ a llevarse al francés a su cuarto, cuando en realidad todos saben que es una excusa. Luego de estar ahí acalorados con el vino, mientras el italiano le dice a la española frases al oído con su voz ronca y seductora, es obvio que en realidad lo que quieren es irse pronto a ensayar la escena del incesto, con todas las de la ley. Todo el realismo posible.

Arthur no parece tener intención de irse aún; empecinado en demostrar su superioridad conceptual y en atormentar al pobre chico. Alfred le dice que debe grabar temprano. El inglés poseso de sabe Dios que cosa se ríe de él diciéndole que no importa que madrugue. Que el talento – o la falta de él - será siempre el mismo. Alfred pone el gesto más indignado posible y está a punto de levantarse y echarlo, pero Arthur se levanta primero y bajo la influencia del ron- porque no puede ser otra cosa - se acerca y le agarra el rostro. El director jura que lo ha hecho solo para terminar de burlarse en su cara diciéndole lo malo que es, y espera impaciente el motivo para darle un puñetazo, pero en vez de eso lo besa. ¡Lo besa!

Las manos de Arthur bajan por sus hombros, por su espalda, acarician su pelo; la lengua de Arthur hace un travelling por su cuello, lo recuesta y el último pensamiento coherente que recuerda el director es que esto seguro es otra de las declaraciones de guerra del "Azote del New York Times". Arthur le saca la ropa con cierta impaciencia y le dice que no pregunte nada, que se calle, que solo se deje hacer y aunque Alfred le tiene muchas ganas - porque es un masoquista y le ha empezado a tener ganas desde que discutieron la primera vez que llegó al pueblo - no sabe que pensar. ¿Qué se supone que quiere este tipo? ¿Terminar la cadena de humillaciones con una violación?

Grande es su sorpresa cuando el inglés le coloca el preservativo y se prepara a sí mismo. Arthur lo llama mientras se estira con un rostro escéptico; demostrando abiertamente su desconfianza en las capacidades de su joven amante. Se estremece en un quejido largo y complacido mientras es penetrado. Está dejándolo todo en manos de un director mediocre. Podría sentarse y examinar cada uno de sus torpes movimientos. Debe admitir que lo ha hecho porque le ha dado la gana, porque detesta, a él y a sus puntos de vista ingenuos respecto al cina y tambien lo hace porque Bonnefoy tiene razón. Está bueno. Y ante ese argumento pobre y primitivo no vale la pena mayor análisis. No importa que no sea nada más un "cachorro". Están en Sundance nuevamente. Alfred tiene sus ideas frescas, su propuesta minimalista, sus actuaciones genuinas y el cliché usado de una forma bastante vulgar. Aunque debe admitir que tiene un técnica improvisada y buena al montar las escenas. Arthur se impresiona. No esperaba un desempeño tan bueno de un chico tan joven, ¿Debería felicitarlo? Los "cachorros" siempre necesitan las palabras de un aclamado crítico cómo él.

Por eso gime en su oído y le pide más. Lo ayuda incluso ejerciendo presión por dentro y moviendo sus caderas para guiarlo en el logro de una obra maestra, ¿Sabrá el chico tomarse sus sugerencias como lo que son?

Alfred tiembla al sentir como lo aprisionan, Arthur se ha movido y ha estado a punto de volverle loco de placer, y luego, con el mayor de los descaros leva la mano a su entrepierna buscando estimularse. ¿Por qué lo ha hecho? ¿Es que no es suficiente con lo que él hace? Una vez más tiene miedo de que Arthur le diga que lo hace mal. Que lo critique; que le diga que no pone alma en lo que hace; que es un vendido; que le entregue su crítica favorable a Bonnefoy y a él lo deje con su puntuación de _Mediocre_. Así que da todo de sí. Se afirma de sus brazos para erguirse y tomar fuerzas, empujar más adentro; controlar el ángulo, el enfoque, los cortes precisos, el ritmo de la secuencia; Arthur parece reaccionar con emociones favorables, deja caer los brazos perdidos ¿Estará asumiendo su derrota como crítico? Las piernas del inglés flaquean y parece entregado a lo que el director le pueda mostrar y entonces Alfred con renovados bríos lo ataca, lo toma con una de sus manos libres y la mueve frenéticamente para demostrarle que hay más; que aún puede seguir haciendo cosas nuevas. Aunque se caiga muerto en el intento.

* * *

-Buenos días... ¿Te vas tan temprano?

-Tengo prisa...

-¿Es esto lo que haces luego de casi rogarme que te folle? _Jo... no debí decirle eso. Parece que quiere matarme._

-No le he rogado nada a nadie... yo apenas te dí un beso, fuiste tu quien se fue encima mío.

-Pues a mí me pareció que fue bastante iniciativa tuya todo...

-Como sea, no tengo tiempo para hablar de estas tonterías, y tú tampoco. Anoche parecías determinado a levantarte temprano a trabajar.

-Pero yo casi he terminado de grabar, ¡Una escena más y estoy listo!

-Pfft... no me hagas reír.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Vamos... deberías saberlo.

-Pues no, no lo sé, quiero que me lo digas claro y de frente, así como cuando escribes en el periódico... _Mierda... ¿Por qué he dicho eso? Tiene una cara de asesino en serie ahora..._

-Pues bueno... Si fueras un profesional sabrías que una película bien actuada y con un buen guión, una vez que ha terminado de grabarse, aún puede ser arruinada en la postproducción y un mal montaje.

-...

-Pero por supuesto no habías contemplado eso.

-Claro que sí.

-Tienes cara de ni habértelo cuestionado.

-Es imposible que yo arruine mi propia película.

-¿Ah sí? porque te he visto hacerlo varias veces, estimado...

-...

-Cómo sea, espero que tengas suerte.

-Mientes.

-Oh, no, es de verdad, los caballeros no mentimos, _Good luck, kid__._

_Siento un dolor, un ladrillo de plomo posicionarse en mi estómago mientras Arthur se aleja. No es una escena muy compleja de construir para expresar esa emoción. Mis ojos lo miran de frente, no hay travelling, mis ojos no se mueven para seguirlo mientras se desplaza fuera de la habitación, solo lo enfocan de frente mientras toma distancia. Mis ojos se giran hacia la ventana. Pestañeo. Corte del plano. La iluminación está compuesta por una luz de sol demasiado brillante. Una luz de medio día en España. Muchos tonos tierra y dorados. No debería incluir música...una sola toma más de mis ojos en plano general de la calle; ángulo recto, su figura desaparece en el vehículo junto a la de su amigo... amante francés. Seguro son amantes. El taxi dobla la esquina y desaparece._

_Corten. _

* * *

Vio "Con la muerte en los talones", "Los pájaros" "La soga", "Psicosis", "Marnie, la ladrona"... las vió todas. Tomó apuntes, habían ténicas interesantes. Al día siguiente leyó los apuntes y los hizo pedazos. No podía caer tan bajo. Él no era ese Alfred (7); no necesitaba imitarlo... todos perros ingleses. Los ingleses lo tenían hasta el colmo de su paciencia.

Él era otro Alfred. Iba a ser más grande que ese Alfred.

* * *

Pasaron meses luego de que se cumpliera un año de la filmación de la película de Jones y Arthur Kirkland ya se estaba preguntando qué habrá pasado con la película; ¿Habrá desistido? François, se había enterado, por Antonia, que no, que el proyecto seguía en pie pero que la postproducción estaba resultando extenuante.

A los dos años, Jones dirigía videos para bandas de rock alternativo y experimental. Tenía un proyecto en común con la sueca Jonah Lee (7) y había realizado unos interesantes arreglos para un disco de una banda de rock progresivo. ¿Se había retirado del cine? François le dijo que probablemente estaba haciéndolo por dinero. "El chico debe pagar la olla mientras termina su película."

Cinco años habían pasado cuando le llega la noticia del estreno de "_No forgetting_" en Sundance. Arthur sonríe. Jones no es exactamente un autor desconocido ¿Por qué habrá escogido un festival de ese tipo para estrenar una obra qué le ha llevado tanto tiempo? Es como si buscase renacer.

-A veces siento que no estoy listo, Kiku...

-Alfred, ya ha sido suficiente... seis años son suficiente, debes dejarla ir, sino te va a consumir

-Lo sé... No le he dicho esto a nadie, pero me ha pasado durante este tiempo que incluso he olvidado por qué lo estoy haciendo, por qué tomarme la molestia de componer la banda sonora, de hacer los efectos de sonido acá mismo, de cambiar los colores... por qué agregar escenas y tomas robadas constantemente... ¿Nos pueden demandar por grabarlos sin avisarles?... yo solo buscaba la perfección pero cada vez que veo lo que llevo hasta ahora me vuelvo a sentir insatisfecho, lo veo con los ojos de él y me parece un asco...

-Debes dejar de pensar en él, Alfred... te aseguro que él no piensa en ti mientras ve sus cientos de películas y escribe sus columnas todos los días.

-...

-Sabes que es cierto, me llevo la película... nos vemos en un mes más en Park City para el estreno.

* * *

Finalmente la película comienza. La sala está llena y Arthur se ha hecho de un asiento en la fila de en medio, en el palco. Ventajas de ser Arthur Kikland. Saca su cuaderno de notas en caso de necesitarlo. Antes de que apaguen la luz de la sala buscó con sus ojos al director. ¿Cómo lucirá Alfred ahora en sus treintas? Mucho mejor que él de cuarentón, eso seguro.

Comienza apenas con un silbido de viento. Un travelling desde la entrada del pueblo hasta la casona en que viven los protagonistas. En el pueblo no hay nadie. Predominan los colores tierra. Las tomas son fijas, el montaje simple. La música de fondo imperceptible. El sonido predominante son las voces de los personajes y los ruidos del pueblo en soledad. Mucho flashblack, pero nada que sirva para armar la historia de los protagonistas aún ni mucho menos la relación que tienen. Interesante. Un suspense constante. ¿Por qué habrá sido catalogada como thriller? No tiene nada aún de terrorífico. Los personajes tienen una relación estrecha. Obvio, si viven en la misma casa ¿Son marido y mujer? Son bastante parecidos en sus formas de actuar, incluso están caracterizados físicamente de forma que se parecen mucho; los gestos de furia de él parecen realistas, los gestos de pena de ella también... están sincronizados; la forma en la que él la consuela es conmovedora. Se buscan. Se desean, eso está claro. La escena de sexo en la plaza al anochecer es bastante poética. No es pornográfica. Es como si quisieran hacer público algo tan íntimo, pero sabiendo que nadie está ahí para juzgarles... ¡Mierda! ¡Son mellizos! Un giro interesante... están horrorizados... el olvido los ha hecho hacer algo atroz, quieren suicidarse. No pueden morir... se lanzan por un barranco y no pueden morir. Ya están muertos. Ahora tal vez lo entienden. Arthur al menos lo entiende. El pueblo es un recuerdo de su vida, una construcción de su propio paraíso donde ellos pueden ser libres. Están atados al pueblo.

La gente aplaude estrepitósamente y Arthur, debe reconocer que ha sido derrotado. Ahora sus ojos buscan al director que se ha puesto de pie. Luce ojeroso y cansado pero tiene una sonrisa de satisfacción inconfundible en la cara.

Hasta entonces Arthur comprende muchas cosas, aparte del por qué ir a filmar allí; por qué escoger esos actores... entiende que estando en el lugar de la filmación no entendió nada. Entiende que sus comentarios mordaces empujaron al chico a hacer un experimento atrevido con un resultado que francamente le ha quitado el aliento. Entiende que hasta ahora, su visión del cine como crítico estaba sesgada por lo que él pensaba que debía tener una buena película; por lo que aprendió en la academia y se da cuenta que, hasta el momento, había sido sumamente intransigente al respecto. Se siente un ignorante.

Entonces se acerca a él. Deja su rostro de limón agrio de lado. Travelling. La mirada del director lo sigue mientras camina hacia él. Un ángulo en picado. Le mira desde arriba. El chico es más alto que él y nunca antes se había dado cuenta. En off se escuchan los murmullos de la gente pero el sonido se pierde porque lo único que importa en esa secuencia es la pregunta del director.

-¿Qué te ha parecido?

Una pausa. Suspense. Montaje paralelo. La cámara va desde el rostro seguro del más joven hacia el rostro inexpresivo del crítico que de pronto esboza una sonrisa nada sarcástica y admite.

-Bien hecho, chico.

¡Corten!

* * *

(1) Travelling significa "viajando", es ese movimiento que hace la cámara en el cine cuando sigue la acción, se hace en una grúa normalmente. La cámara sigue a los personajes en movimiento y debiera pasar desaparecibida. Cuando se sigue con la mano, no se considera travelling porque la mano tiembla y no es un seguimiento "natural", aunque algunas películas de terror o suspense utilizan este recurso de correr con la cámara en la mano, para que el temblor de la cámara agregue inestabilidad a la escena.

(2) Festival de cine que se hace en Park City, un pueblito de Utah, Estados Unidos, se expone cine independiente y obras de directores jóvenes que nadie conoce, la idea es precisamente difundir. De ahí salió "500 days of Summer" y "Reservoir dogs", la primera de Tarantino.

(3) Montaje alternado es cuando se intercalan escenas de lo que pasa en un lugar y otro; el de choque es intercalar escenas que aparentemente no tienen relación, pero si uno construye esa relación se genera un efecto conceptual interesante.

(4) Imaginen que François dirigió "El artista" o "The artist" que ganó el Oscar este año. Es francesa. Si la vieron entenderán por qué el mundo se rinde ante él.

(5) Jean Dujardin, el protagonista de "The artist"... tan guapo, tan guapo

(6) Por favor, inserte la escena en que Penélope Cruz canta "A call from the Vatican" y entenderán por qué Lovi casi se desmaya.

(7) Se refiere a Alfred Hitchcock el maestro del suspenso, un director inglés.

(8) Una cantante que hace proyectos audiovisuales extraños. Ver Imamiwhoami.

* * *

**Nota: **Holaaaa ¿Les ha gustado? ¡Espero que sí! ¡Me dio jaquecas escribirlo! Hasta me dieron ganas de filmar una película (ok... no) Pienso que ya que le he rendido tributo a todas mis pasiones en fanfiction, el cine quedaba afuera. Con July en una conversación tonta por facebook maquinamos este fic y acá está. Espero te guste.

Cariños especiales a Tari Deex, la frukiana estrella, por betear, soy mala. Las usuk me betean los fruk... las fruk me betean los usuk... un día seré castigada por el martillo de Dios.

Y felices vacaciones de invierno a los que tienen... yo no, tengo exámenes... deseenme suerte.

¿Reviews? ¡Vamos! ¡Me esforcé un montón! xD


End file.
